


Read You Like a Book

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo knows Ezio too well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read You Like a Book

**Author's Note:**

> Published August 16th 2010

Leonardo loved Ezio's face, it was so expressive, so open. He could almost always tell what the other man was thinking even when Ezio was trying to hide it. Nothing could escape Leonardo's sharp intelligent eyes, and he found Ezio's attempts to do so amusing. When the _assassino_ would attempt some small fib Leonardo could chose to call him out on it, and be delighted by the surprise on Ezio's face. How could the artist always know what he was thinking? That is the thought Leo most loved to read upon the other man's face.  
  
This day was no different, a rainy afternoon, a day of working on his projects. Until Ezio came crashing through his front door bleeding from all sorts of cuts and slashes all over his body, "Ah Leonardo, _Bene_!" slurred out Ezio, hand grasping clumsily at Leo's paint splattered shirt in greeting, "Just thought I'd drop by!"  
  
Then he passed out at Leo's feet.  
  
" _Idiota_!" muttered the artist, bending down and hooking his hands under Ezio's armpits to drag him out of the front hallway and into his workroom. He stripped Ezio naked to get a better look at his newest collection of future scars. The nastiest by far belonged to a heavy slash on his thigh, dangerously close to the huge vein Leonardo knew was there. The others were far less serious than they looked, mere scraps hidden by the sheen of blood. Leonardo pinched one of the cuts in annoyance (causing Ezio to snort in his sleep) before getting up and gathering the necessary supplies to clean and bandage all the wounds.  
  
The crisp white lined over Ezio's body made the tightness in Leo's chest relax some. Honestly, this man was taking years off his life from stress. He let out a breath as he stared down into Ezio's face, completely relaxed and trusting. He was always putting everything into Leonardo's hands like this, a trust Leonardo would protect with his life. His fingers traced over the assassin's brow, down his nose, his jaw, over the scar on his lips. Everything together that formed what Leonardo considered the world's most perfect face.  
  
"Ahh, my Leonardo cannot keep his hands off me," whispered Ezio without opening his eyes, though a smirk stretched his lips.  
  
Leo pinched Ezio's nose, "My Ezio can't keep those pesky soldiers off him either, can he?"  
  
"Ow," Ezio's lips formed a pout, he was wondering how Leo could be so cruel, "I swear, it's only one-sided."  
  
The artist grinned, brushing some hair away from Ezio's face, "How do I know that's true?"  
  
The furrow of his brow and the quirk of his lips told Leonardo that Ezio was thinking about a smart ass reply, "Because," he said at last, eyes finally slipping open, "I'm sure none of them can suck me off like you can."  
  
Leo swatted Ezio on the shoulder but couldn't prevent himself from smiling, " _Si_ , I doubt they could," he agreed, "But enough of this, we need to get you to bed-"  
  
"Oooh!"  
  
"To _rest_ ," emphasized Leonardo, "You are in no shape for fooling around."  
  
"I'm always in shape for fooling around," smirked Ezio. Leonardo's eyes read what Ezio was not saying; he was weary, sore, and just trying not to worry him.   
  
Leonardo stroked his forehead and smiled softly, "I believe it," he said, "But I myself am too tired for that tonight."  
  
Ezio gave a jaw-cracking yawn, "That is a shame..." his teeth clenched against the pain as Leonardo helped him stand, "Perhaps tomorrow morning after you have rested?"  
  
"Perhaps," said Leo noncommittally, "For now, sleep," he guided the injured man carefully up the stairs, trying not to upset the wound on his leg further. Ezio was half asleep by the time Leonardo lay him down in bed. The artist tucked the blankets around him and softly kissed his brow, "Goodnight, my love," he whispered.  
  
The small smile on Ezio's face was all the reply he needed.  
  
~  
  
Ezio awoke the next morning feeling healed and well rested. Leonardo was a miracle worker, there was no doubt about that. He sat up against the headboard as he heard someone coming up the stairs, the artist had left him naked, but knew to keep Ezio's trusty hidden blade strapped to his forearm. Ezio needn't have worried, it was only Leonardo arriving with a tray of breakfast, "Ah, good morning, my love!" said the assassin, so hungry he was almost speaking directly to the food.  
  
"Good morning," replied Leo, setting the tray in Ezio's lap, "How are you feeling?" he sat on the edge of the bed, watching the assassin inhale his food with a fond twinkle in his eye.  
  
" _Bene_ ," said Ezio through a mouthful of eggs, he moved his leg under the covers a bit, testing his basic mobility, "A little stiff, nothing a walk won't sort out."  
  
"Ezio, please rest today, the cut on your leg was bad and I do not want it opening again," Leonardo gave Ezio a pleading look, one the assassin could never hope to fight.  
  
"Fine...but at least let me help you around the shop, okay?" Ezio didn't like staying still for too long, he was far too high strung. He thought maybe while Leo was distracted he could at least slip out for a short walk and some fresh air. He wouldn't go far.  
  
Leonardo eyed him sharply, "Very well," he said at last, "Provided you don't slip out while my back is turned."  
  
Ezio had to hold back his surprise, how did Leo always know what he was thinking? He shifted slightly and nodded, " _Si si_ Leonardo, of course, no slipping away, doctor's orders..."  
  
Leonardo accepted that and helped Ezio out of bed, setting the tray on a bedside table to be dealt with later. Ezio's leg was stiff and still quite sore, but after hobbling around the room for a few minutes under Leo's critical eye he felt it loosen up and the slash on his leg didn't start bleeding again. That was a good sign. Ezio grabbed the tray and cheerily followed Leonardo back down the stairs, chattering at him like a bird. He was happy to get out of bed and delighted to be able to spend some time with his lover. All too often he could only stop by for a codex and then he was off again. Maybe there was some time for a quick kiss, some fast roaming hands, but nothing more.  
  
"I have some paintings to finish up," said Leonardo, pulling a stool over to one of his easels and sitting down, "Why don't you get me my painting supplies?"  
  
Ezio grinned, Leo was trying to make work for him so he'd stay out of trouble. As if that ever worked. Ezio grabbed Leonardo's supplies and set them down on the table beside the artist, who started mixing his paint and getting the portrait ready to be finished. Pretty soon Leonardo was lost in his work and probably completely forgot Ezio was even there, shifting around in the background feeling bored out of his skull.  
  
He could have slipped out at this point, and Leo probably would not even have noticed. But the other man had cornered him and now Ezio felt if he slipped out he'd be breaking a promise. So Ezio puttered around and straightened various things while thinking longingly of running over the rooftops. It didn't take long before Ezio ran out of things to push around without actually moving them anywhere and he took a seat at the table besides Leo to watch him work, eyes slightly narrowed with concentration, paint smeared over his hands, shirt, pants, and even some on his face.  
  
Ezio licked his lips as a bolt of arousal hit him. Leonardo cut such a fine figure sitting there...he figured out another way to pass his time.  
  
~  
  
The portrait he was working on was the daughter of some rich man, honestly they all looked the same to Leonardo. He just needed the money from the commission. How could he do his experiments without a little cash? There were a million other things he'd rather be doing right now (at this thought Ezio jumped the forefront of his mind, but Leo pushed him back, he couldn't concentrate on his painting if he was thinking about Ezio fucking him-dammit).  
  
He mentally shook his head to clear it and went back to his work, mind slowly clearing of distractions. Until something slid across his back, around to his belly, up his chest and pinched his nipple. Leo squawked in surprise and almost smeared black paint all over his portrait, ruining it, "Ezio! What do you think you're-" a pinch to his other nipple and now Ezio's face was buried in his neck sucking at the sensitive skin, "Ah...ha....E-Ezio...I have work to do..."  
  
"Mmm, you can get back to it later," muttered Ezio, voice muffled by Leo's skin, "I'm horny, and bored."  
  
The hands slid from his chest to cup his crotch and Leonardo couldn't hold back his moan, body going lax and resting against Ezio as he gently kneaded the artist's growing erection. Maybe...maybe he could go back to it later... Leonardo made another surprised noise as Ezio suddenly picked him up and lay him down on the table, crawling over him and sealing their lips in a long messy kiss.  
  
The artist tangled his hands in Ezio's gorgeous hair as he returned the kiss, he let his eyes slip shut and the sensation of the assassin rocking sensually against him, hands roaming across his body and teeth nipping at his lips was magnified in the darkness. They pulled away to breathe, air puffing out as if they'd just run a marathon together. Leo opened his eyes and let them study Ezio's face. He was excited Leo had stopped painting, had gone along with him instead of pushing him away.  
  
"I could never deny you," said Leonardo, cupping Ezio's face in his hands.  
  
Ezio narrowed his eyes, "You are some kind of mind reader," he said.  
  
Leo shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I can't read minds, Ezio, don't be ridiculous."  
  
Ezio looked unconvinced, however a tilt in his eyebrows said he was going to drop this subject in favor of something else. That something else turned out to be stripping Leonardo of his clothes and tossing them on the floor. He quickly slid down his body, mouth licking and kissing it's way down his chest and stomach before finally sucking Leo's hard cock in.  
  
"E-Ezio!" Leo arched off the wood of the table, " _Dio mio_ Ezio! That tongue!"  
  
The sinful tongue in question wriggled against his slit before rolling under the head and down the big vein on the underside of his erection. All while he was engulfed in that sweet mouth. Ezio pulled back for a breath, hand gripping Leo's wet cock and stroking him as his mouth moved to suck up and lick over his balls, teeth lightly nipping the skin before pulled up to stare down at Leonardo, who was at this point a moaning wreck on the table.  
  
"I am going to take you, right here on this table," panted Ezio, eyes wide with lust and excitement, his erection pressed against his pants, just calling Leonardo to touch it. So he did.  
  
Leo sat up and pulled Ezio down into a kiss while his hand pulled the ties on Ezio's pants to release his dick. Ezio groaned into the kiss as the artist gripped him in his long fingers and stroked, thumb spreading the precum around the head and down the shaft, making it slick and sticky, "Take me, Ezio," whispered Leo against his lips.  
  
The look on Ezio's face was one of ecstasy as he pulled back, sucking on his fingers before pressing one against Leo's eager hole and pushing in. The assassin moved fast, pushing in the second and third fingers quickly wanting to prepare Leo but also eager to fuck him right off the table. Leo's hands clenched into fists as those fingers stroked over that little nub inside him, bringing pleasure to every limb of his body. When Ezio had decided he was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand, giving an extra layer of slickness before pressing his erection against Leo and slowly pushing in.  
  
Their moans intermingled at the feeling, Leo brought his legs up to wrap around Ezio's waist and encourage him to move in deeper. _Harder_. The assassin slid in to the hilt and paused for a bit to allow them both to savor the feeling, Leonardo let out a whimper, "Move!" he groaned, squeezing his muscles around the throbbing cock inside him.  
  
"Oh fuck," gasped Ezio, hands moving down to tightly grip Leo's hips, "Anything you say, anything for you," the assassin started thrusting into him, hips slapping against the artist's skin with a wet sound. Sweat made a sheen over their bodies and had their hair sticking to their faces. Leonardo didn't care, he wanted it, he wanted all of it. The moans, the vulgar words, the sliding of the hard dick inside him, Ezio's bruising grip, watching the assassin's muscles flex with every move. This was sex, nothing else could compare.   
  
He pushed himself up on his arms and then wrapped them around Ezio's neck, burying his face against the juncture between neck and shoulder. The new angle had Ezio rubbing against his prostate with every single thrust, something that was driving Leonardo frightfully close to orgasm. He gripped Ezio as if he was Leonardo's only life line, holding him above some great endless abyss. A great storm built in his body as Ezio moved one hand to stroke his cock in time with his snapping hips, mouth panting dirty nothing into his ear.  
  
The artist moaned, writhing under the ministrations, arms and legs squeezing Ezio tightly as his long fingers left red furrows in the assassin's tanned flesh. The slapping of flesh against flesh was music to his ears, a symphony of pleasure that made his grip on Ezio falter. He was about to fall into that abyss and he was rapidly losing reasons not to. The storm whirled around him, making his whole body tingle and toes curl in anticipation. Leo was panting and gasping, his eyes slipping shut as he slowly but surely relax his arms around Ezio's neck, legs unhooking from his back.  
  
He was...just about....the storm knocked him clear into the abyss and he went screaming. His back arched as he fell back on the table with a cry so loud he was sure people in the street could hear him, coming in spurts over Ezio's pumping hand and his own stomach. Milky white pools forming over his skin, some sliding down his undulating hips to drip onto the wood.  
  
"Leonardo! Ah God!" Ezio increased his pace as Leonardo's body tightened dramatically around him. He abandoned Leo's softening dick in favor of grabbing his hips again to give himself better leverage. The artist was jelly at this point, body so relaxed he moved like water with Ezio's every move. He arched again and moaned along with the assassin as he came in his ass, hips giving small jerky snaps as Ezio rode out his orgasm.  
  
"Ezio..." panted Leonardo, turned to throw an arm around the assassin's waist as he collapsed on the, thankfully sturdy, wooden table. Ezio let his eyes slip shut for a moment, Leonardo could see he was savoring the afterglow, filing this memory away for those cold rainy nights when he was miles away from Leonardo, "I'm not going anywhere, Ezio, I'm always here for you," breathed the artist, placing a soft kiss on Ezio's sweaty shoulder.  
  
Ezio sat up on his elbows with a grunt, "Seriously Leonardo, _can_ you read my mind?" he stared down at Leonardo with such a confused frown that Leonardo couldn't hold back his laughter.  
  
"No, _il mio amore_ ," he said through his laughter, reaching up to cup Ezio's cheeks in his hands, "I can simply read you like a book."  
  
Ezio's brow rose and then crunched together, eyes narrowing together.  
  
"You're wondering how that's different from mind reading."  
  
"Gah! Leonardo!"  
  
Leonardo pulled Ezio down into a soft kiss, "Your face forms the pages, you can hide nothing from me, Ezio."  
  
"Hmph," said Ezio, a small smile tilting his lips, "I hope I am a _good_ book at least."  
  
Leonardo pulled him down for another kiss, "The best I have ever read."


End file.
